


Türchen 47 - Deckenschloss

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [47]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua weiß, dass er sich auf Sebastian verlassen kann. Und das bricht ihm das Herz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 47 - Deckenschloss

**Author's Note:**

> Für mia-san-bayern-muenchen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Geschichte so früh kommt :D Vor kurzem habe ich mir für ein paar ausstehende Wünsche Ideen notiert, auch für diesen, aber während die anderen Notizen teilweise echt ausführlich und detailliert waren, hatte ich hier nur ein Wort: Deckenschloss. Und den Gedanken, dass das was ganz fluffiges, friedliches wird. Tja, Gedanken schweifen gelassen, plötzlich spann mein Hirn etwas dazu.................. Und rutschte ins Dramatische ab. Hups.

**Wortzahl:** 2320  
**Rating:** P18 Slash  
**Genre:** Romanze, Drama 

 

An manchen Tagen hat Joshua das Gefühl, dass er nicht einmal mehr die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hoch kommt. Nicht unbedingt körperlich, an und für sich fühlt er sich schon noch fit. Es fällt ihm einfach so schwer, überhaupt noch die Beine zu heben.

Heute ist wieder so ein Tag. Joshua betritt das Haus, sieht sich schon vor seinem geistigen Auge die Treppe nach oben kriechen und entscheidet sich für den Lift.  
Er fühlt sich beschissen. Und leer, ausgelaugt, irgendwie.

Basti steht schon in der offenen Wohnungstüre, als Joshua dort ankommt. Wie er seine Ankunft mitgekommen hat, kann Joshua nicht sagen, er hat nicht geklingelt. Vielleicht hat er ihn vom Fenster aus gesehen, vielleicht hat er an der Wohnungstüre gewartet, bis er ihn im Flur gehört hat. Ist auch egal, wichtiger ist, dass er da ist. Und am wichtigsten ist, wie er da ist. Wortlos nimmt er ihn in den Arm und hält ihn einfach nur.

Keine Vorwürfe. Und das, obwohl Joshua gerade eben noch mit einem anderen Mann...

„Komm rein.“

Basti löst die Umarmung, einen Arm lässt er auf Joshuas Schulter ruhen. Nur, damit Joshua seine Schuhe, seine Jacke und seine Tasche loswerden kann, lässt er ihn kurz los. Dann führt er ihn so ins Wohnzimmer.

Oh. Heute früh sah es dort aber noch anders aus.  
Vor der Couch liegen mehrere Kissen und ein Stapel mit Decken - so viele, dass Basti wirklich jede einzelne Decke in der Wohnung zusammengesucht haben muss. Außerdem stehen dort noch ein paar Stühle aus ihrem Esszimmer.  
Basti lässt den Anblick kurz auf ihn wirken, dann klärt er ihn auf.

„Wir bauen jetzt ein Deckenschloss.“

Ein Deckenschloss... Joshua ist selbst davon überrascht, dass sich seine Mundwinkel heben. Aber diese Idee ist einfach so niedlich, das übertönt das Gefühl der Leere und die Gedanken daran, was er vorher gemacht hat.  
Basti grinst ihn an, voller Vorfreude und mit ein bisschen Tiefe, mit ein bisschen „schön, dass du da bist“ und das bringt Joshua dazu, sein Grinsen aufrecht zu halten.

~*~*~

Hätte er auf einen einzigen Flirt verzichtet, wäre heute so vieles anders. Aber er wusste das damals nicht - eigentlich wusste er damals gar nichts.  
Es war am Anfang der Saison, Joshua war neu in München. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er heute nicht mehr weiß, war er nach dem Training später dran als alle anderen und war deshalb alleine in der Kabine - bis sein Trainer hinein kam. Der hat die Gelegenheit genutzt und ihn auf seine Leistung im Training angesprochen und weil Joshua gut drauf war und Peps eigenartiger Akzent noch ungewohnt und dementsprechend lustig für ihn war, hat er ihn angefrotzelt. Erst hat er gedacht, er ist damit zu weit gegangen und kassiert Ärger, doch dann...  
Dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass er wirklich zu weit gegangen ist. Nur in eine ganz andere Richtung als gedacht.

~*~*~

„Okay, ein Deckenschloss also.“

Aktionismus, er braucht jetzt Aktionismus. Joshua spürt, wie sein Grinsen von Sekunde zu Sekunde gezwungener wird und die miesen Gedanken wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen. Er muss etwas tun, um sie weiterhin zu unterdrücken. Und Basti hat ihm genau dafür etwas vorbereitet.

„Wo sollen wir die Stühle hinstellen?“

Basti zuckt mit den Schultern.

„So, dass wir die Decken zwischen den Lehnen spannen können? Also, wenn das klappt...“

Klingt zumindest nach einem Plan, findet Joshua. Er schnappt sich einen Stuhl und schiebt ihn mit etwas Abstand vor die Couch.

~*~*~

Sex mit dem Trainer war echt okay. Sogar mehr als das - er hatte Spaß und nebenbei noch seinen Nutzen. Guardiola ist ja vor allem für Trainerverhältnisse nicht gerade unattraktiv - nicht unbedingt das, was er als seinen Typ bezeichnen würde, aber schon ziemlich ansehnlich. Joshua war eh Single... Also warum nicht?  
Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit der Spielgarantie. Wenn er mit Guardiola gevögelt hat, hatte er bessere Chancen auf einen Einsatz, das hat Joshua schnell gemerkt.

Es gab also keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun. Er hatte nichts besseres zu tun, es war recht gut und die gestiegenen Einsatzchancen hat er dankend angenommen.

~*~*~

Zurück zu Basti. Der sammelt gerade alle schweren, nicht allzu zerbrechlichen Gegenstände aus ihren Wohnzimmerregalen, um die Decken, die über den Sofa-und Stuhllehnen hängen, zu beschweren. Joshua hält ihm die Decken fest. So ganz ist Bastis Motivation bei ihm noch nicht angekommen. Dafür hängt das, was nach dem Training passiert ist, noch zu sehr nach.

~*~*~

Basti wusste davon. Joshua hat sich nicht dafür geschämt, aber er wusste, dass das ein pikantes Geheimnis ist, das man nicht jedem erzählen kann. Und mit Basti hat er sich recht bald so gut angefreundet, dass er ihm das anvertrauen konnte.

Er hat echt verständnisvoll reagiert. Schließlich wussten sie beide, dass viele zum FC Bayern gehen und dann auf der Bank landen, aber... „Irgendwie denkt man, man ist eine Ausnahme“, meinte Basti. Deshalb hat er verstanden, dass Joshua es nicht zulassen wollte, dass er auf der Bank endet und wenn das so einfach geht...  
Er selbst war ja schon ein Jahr lang im Münchner Haifischbecken und hat mitbekommen, wie schnell man eben doch auf der Bank landet.

~*~*~

Als nächstes krabbeln sie in ihr Deckenzelt und füllen es mit den Kissen auf. Die Deckenkonstruktion hält und mit jedem Kissen wird das Innere gemütlicher. Also, richtig gemütlich.  
Joshua merkt, wie er sich allmählich entspannt, wie die Last des Tages ein bisschen von ihm abfällt. Es tut gut, sich zu beschäftigen, die Vorfreude darauf, das Deckenschloss fertig zu bekommen und sich hinein zu legen, ebenfalls - und am meisten tut ihm Bastis Nähe gut. Zu ihm hinüber zu sehen, ihn lächeln zu sehen oder seinen konzentrierten Blick, wenn er versucht, ein Kissen in eine eigentlich zu kleine Lücke zu quetschen, seine Hand auf seinem Rücken zu spüren, nur ganz kurz, aber eindeutig...  
Er ist froh, zuhause zu sein. Das steht fest.

~*~*~

Die Zeit verging, Joshua und Basti kamen sich näher. Als endgültig klar wurde, dass sich das zwischen ihnen nicht auf eine Freundschaft beschränkt, wusste Joshua, dass nun Schluss sein musste mit Pep. So nett das auch war - es war nur deshalb zustande gekommen, weil er Single war und das hatte sich jetzt geändert. Er wollte ein treuer Freund sein - für ihn gab es nur noch Basti. Kein anderer Mann mehr, nicht mal sein Trainer, nicht mal nur für's Bett.  
So zumindest der Plan.

Also hat Joshua das nächste Mal, als Pep ihn flachlegen wollte, abgelehnt. Hat die Hand, die Pep ihm in die Hose geschoben hat, herausgezogen und ihm mit einem Lächeln „Nein“ gesagt. Wie sein Trainer reagieren würde, wusste er nicht, das war seine erste Absage. Aber eigentlich war es ganz okay. Pep hat es hingenommen, mit den Schultern gezuckt und den Raum verlassen.  
Es sah solange okay aus, bis die neue Trainingswoche begann und Joshua bei den Reservisten einsortiert wurde. Pep hatte ihn aus dem Kader geworfen und Joshua ist sich sicher, dass das nicht mit seiner Leistung zu tun hatte. Die hatte Guardiola nämlich noch vor seiner letzten Annäherung gelobt.

~*~*~

Die Kissen sind alle im Zelt platziert, Basti drapiert nun die übrigen Decken darüber - alle bis auf eine, die wohl als Zudecke gedacht ist. Diesmal hilft Joshua nicht aufgrund seiner Lustlosigkeit oder Lethargie nicht mit, Basti hat ihm die Decken weggenommen, weil er nicht mit dem zufrieden war, was Joshua damit gemacht hat. Gut, wenn er meint, dann soll er halt alleine machen. Joshua sieht ihm eh lieber zu. Er legt sich in das Eck, in dem Basti schon fertig ist und beobachtet seinen Freund.

Der entwickelt derweil einen ganz ungewohnten Perfektionismus. Hier zupfen, da ziehen, dann den Kopf schütteln, die Decke aufschütteln und neu hinlegen... Es braucht seine Zeit, bis er damit fertig ist. Dann legt er sich neben Joshua und atmet tief durch.

„Wie findest du es?“  
„Ist echt schön.“

Mehr Bestätigung braucht Basti nicht. Zufrieden lächelt er, während er sich noch einmal kurz aufrappelt, um seinen Kopf auf Joshuas Brust sinken zu lassen. Joshua beginnt, durch seine Haare zu streichen.

Paradoxerweise wird jetzt, wo alles eigentlich echt gut wäre, das miese Gefühl wieder viel stärker.

~*~*~

Joshua hätte das hingenommen. Lieber keine Einsätze als seinen Freund betrügen... Aber das war keine Entscheidung, die er im Stillen treffen konnte - er musste mit Basti darüber reden. Am gleichen Abend hat er ihm von seinem Verdacht, warum er bei den Reservisten eingeordnet worden war, erzählt und auch davon, dass er das dann wohl hinnehmen muss, weil er keine Ahnung hat, wie er sein Ranking bei Guardiola wieder steigern kann, ohne mit ihm zu schlafen.  
Überraschenderweise sah Basti das anders.

Sie haben lange darüber geredet, Joshua hat sich lange gewehrt. Aber Bastis Argumentation war einleuchtend und das musste Joshua sich irgendwann dann doch eingestehen. Sein Freund meinte nämlich, dass es eine Sache ist, sich Spielzeit zu erschlafen. Das hat er hingenommen, als sie nur Freunde waren, seit sie ein Paar sind, ist das tabu, da waren sie sich einig. Doch es ist eine ganz andere Sache, mit jemanden schlafen zu müssen, um überhaupt Spielzeit bekommen zu können. Es gab also nicht die Wahl zwischen treuer Beziehung oder Affäre, sondern nur die Wahl zwischen Beziehung mit Zähne zusammenbeißen oder Stillstand in der Karriere.

Die Entscheidung fiel ihnen beiden schwer. Und als Joshua, nachdem er selbst die Initiative ergriffen hatte und zwei Tage danach seinem Trainer einen geblasen hatte, plötzlich, ohne Erklärung, wieder im Kader stand, starb auch sein letzter Hoffnungsschimmer. Ihre Vermutung stimmte, er musste sich wirklich auf Guardiola einlassen, um wenigstens im Kader zu stehen.

Er hätte am liebsten gekotzt, als ihm das bewusst wurde. Aus der freiwilligen Affäre war Zwang geworden und es war kein Ende in Sicht.

~*~*~

Nach einer Weile rappelt Basti sich wieder auf.

„Bin gleich wieder da.“

Mit diesen Worten drückt er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und kriecht aus dem Zelt. Joshua lauscht seinen Schritten, hört kurz darauf das Klappern aus der Küche.  
Es dauert nicht einmal fünf Minuten, bis sein Freund wieder zurück ist. Diesmal hat er Tassen dabei. Heiße Schokolade, wie Joshua feststellt, als er eine Tasse entgegen nimmt.

Es ist so beschissen unfair. Ihnen gegenüber, weil sie nicht einfach ein ganz normales Paar sein können, aber hauptsächlich Basti gegenüber. Er ist so lieb, so fürsorglich, so verständnisvoll... Er hätte einen treuen Freund verdient.

Sie trinken beide einen Schluck, dann stellt Basti seine Tasse auf ein frei gebliebenes Stück Boden, nimmt auch Joshua seine Tasse ab und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung. So lassen sie sich in die Kissen sinken.

An und für sich wäre das mit Guardiola nicht schlimm. Er hatte ja nie ein Problem damit, mit ihm zu vögeln. Der Vorgang an sich wäre also kein Drama.  
Aber es verletzt Basti. Und das tut ihm am meisten weh. Für ihn war das glasklar, dass er ihm treu sein muss - auch treu sein will, unbedingt, das gehört einfach dazu. Und jetzt geht es nicht.

Basti weiß, woran er gerade denkt.  
Natürlich weiß er das, deshalb hat er das alles hier vorbereitet, deshalb hält er ihn - tröstet ihn. Sein Freund weiß ganz genau, wie sehr er unter der Situation leidet.

"Bald ist die Saison vorbei. Und dann ist er weg.“

Basti gibt ihm so viel Mut und unterstützt ihn. Obwohl er es selbst verbockt hat, obwohl er sich selbst in diese Situation gebracht hat...  
Aber er hat auch recht – bald ist es vorbei und dann können sie ganz normal weiterleben, wie ein normales Paar, nach ihren eigenen Regeln und Vorstellungen.

Offensichtlich spürt Basti, wie etwas Kraft in seinen Körper zurückkehrt und damit auch etwas Mut in sein Herz. Er fährt fort.

„Dann haben wir ganz normale Probleme."

Das ist eine Vorlage, das spürt Joshua. Er soll darüber nachdenken, soll die positiven Gedanken weiterverfolgen und dann soll er das Gespräch in dieser Richtung weiterführen.  
Seine Finger streichen über Bastis Brust, seine Gedanken wandern tatsächlich zu einer Zukunft ohne Guardiola.

„So etwas wie... Dass du das Klopapier immer falsch rum aufhängst?“

Basti grinst, er drückt ihn kurz ganz fest an sich. Das lässt die Empörung in seiner Antwort ziemlich unglaubwürdig klingen.

„Verdammt, Kimmich, alle hängen das so auf wie ich. Ich kann dir auch gern noch mal den wissenschaftlichen Beweis geben, dass meine Version richtig ist.“

Joshua stimmt in sein Lachen mit ein, er kann gar nicht anders. Doch dann spürt er wieder den Stich in seinem Herzen. Er verbirgt sein Gesicht in Bastis T-Shirt, krallt seine Hände in den Stoff. Ihm ist zum Heulen zumute, aber im Moment hat er das Gefühl, dass er kein Recht dazu hat.  
Selbst schuld, Kimmich.

„Ich fühle mich so beschissen... Es tut mir so leid, Basti.“

Bastis Hand fährt durch seine Haare. Seine Stimme ist ganz leise, klingt ein bisschen heiser.

„Ich weiß.“

Dann hat er sich scheinbar wieder etwas gefangen. Er spricht immer noch leise, aber mit festerer Stimme.

„Es ist schon irgendwie falsch... Aber dass es dir so mies deswegen geht, tut mir gut. Das gibt mir die Bestätigung, dass du auch nicht willst, dass es so läuft.“

Joshua versteht ihn, versteht seinen Zwiespalt. Er sollte vielleicht empört sein, weil Basti etwas Positives aus seinem Leid zieht, aber diese Erkenntnis ist so wichtig und es ist gut, dass Basti das weiß.

Lamgsan löst Joshua seine Hand aus Bastis T-Shirt, er hebt den Kopf. Sie sehen sich eine Weile nur an, bevor sie sich küssen.

Er kam nur wegen Basti in diesen Zwiespalt. Wäre das mit Basti nicht gewesen, wäre das ewig so weitergegangen und er hätte nie gemerkt, dass Pep sein freier Wille egal ist und er ihm ausnutzt. Gleichzeitig hält er das auch nur wegen Basti durch. Nur noch bis zur Sommerpause...  
Und bis dahin zeigt ihm Basti, dass er es wert ist, wegen ihm diese Qual durchzustehen. Schon einfach so und erst recht in Momenten wie diesen, wenn sie beieinander liegen und Joshua spürt, wie sehr Basti ihn liebt.


End file.
